Stellar Galleries
The Stellar Galleries are situated in the High Council Pavilions of Iacon. They are housed in a massive, faceted, breathtaking dome with multiple other facilities, among which are the Oracle Tank and a map room containing a giant statue of Cybertron with small planets around it. All together, it serves as a center of contemplation and planning for Iacon's greatest thinkers. Naturally, security is tight to allow the visitors the needed peace of mind, and includes such elements as an elaborate laser system and the usage of Omega Sentinels. Fiction Dreamwave ''Generation One continuity Optronix went to visit the Stellar Galleries in the time between receiving the news he was elected as the new Prime being inaugurated to Primeship. Faced with images of the enemy, Optronix admitted he saw no point in going to war. In his opinion, Cybertron was just a world, one like many others, and if the Decepticons wanted it so badly, he believed it to be better for all if the Autobots simply left and found themselves a new home. Yet, he knew the rest wouldn't be so easily convinced and sought for guidance in the matter. ''Transformers Risk'' The Stella Galleries exist in a region bordered by the area where the Chamber of the Ancients is located, Nova Cronum, the Praetorus Wharf and Tarn. The Tagon Heights can be found some space aside from the Stella Galleries. ''Transformers: Universe'' Games ''Transformers: War for Cybertron'' The Omega Key was kept in a container in the Stellar Galleries, so when Megatron needed it to access the core of Cybertron, he ordered an assault on Iacon. Though he had Starscream lead a distraction assault elsewhere, the Autobots weren't foolish enough to leave the Stellar Galleries unprotected and fought to keep him and his soldiers at bay. They failed, as did the security of the Stellar Galleries. By infusing the doors and control panels with Dark Energon, the Decepticons reached the room holding the Omega Key with ease. It was too early to declare victory though. The container turned out to be empty, and a hologram of Zeta Prime appeared to the Decepticons to tell them the Omega Key was with him now and that they got one more chance to withdraw. Megatron mocked him, declaring he'd get the Omega Key from his corpse then, and was promptly attacked by an Autobot unit. Once those opponents were defeated, Megatron ordered Soundwave to trace Zeta Prime's broadcast signal, which revealed they could find him at the Iacon Vaults. Later, the orbital gun Cybertronian known as Trypticon began targeting the Hall of Ancients, Zeta Prime's Vaults, the Stellar Galleries and the Code Archives. Merchandise * RISK TRANSFORMERS CYBERTRON Battle Edition (2007) : The Stella Galleries is one of the blue zones on the board. Notes *The Stellar Galleries were first non-canonically mentioned in the short story "Alignment". Little was revealed about the location, but it seems to have been in use as a political residence as Ultra Magnus had his office in its high chamber. The Stellar Galleries were made official in adapted form a few years later in the pages of Dreamwave's comics. Category:Cybertron Locations